Sinking
by garrisonbabe
Summary: Dean Winchester buys his first alpha. Benny used to be a star in illegal pit fighting before the last ring was run out of business (read: the betas in charge all arrested). Despite the warnings of Benny's ferocity, Dean's determined. He's twenty-two, this is his late coming of age gift to himself. He'll take what he wants just as fast as any alpha.


The facility, as it was so delicately labeled, was excited to have Dean there. They all whispered about him, about his family. Winchesters made news just by breathing sometimes. At least the sales associate, Bela, was polite enough; they'd met before at a few parties. She was how he knew about this place.

She was a pretty beta, professional in her pantsuit and expensive flats. Working around alphas like this required a sensible shoe. Something a person could run in. Dean walked at her side in heavy boots, head held high and body relaxed. Dad told him to wear a suit, but this close to his heat a suit sounded about as comfortable as setting himself on fire. Jeans and a t-shirt were all he really needed for the trip. The Winchester money in his wallet was more important than him wearing Winchester style.

Every block they walked through, alpha after alpha was throwing themselves at their cell bars, snarling and clawing at nothing. Dean didn't pay them any mind. He'd been experiencing that grabby, childish behavior since he presented as an omega at ten years old. They couldn't have him and they knew it.

They approached another barred door with more guards, all betas. Bela turned back to him, briefly looking over her shoulder. "This section is reserved for our most privileged clientele. They're the most expensive, but only because they're in the best shape."

The lock in the door clicked open, and Dean followed Bela inside.

This block was certainly quieter than the ones before, no alphas barking or screaming at him. Most of them approached their doors as he walked by, but none of them reached for him.

"You didn't tell me they were well-behaved." Dean walked slower, taking his time in looking at each alpha individually.

Bela matched his pace, looking at every alpha with him. "As I said, they are reserved for our most privileged clientele."

Dean nodded absently, too focused on the occupant of the cell he was looking into. This alpha didn't approach the door, but didn't ignore him like some of the others. A pair of icy blue eyes looked him up and down, clearly interested. A slight shiver ran through Dean. This alpha didn't pursue, didn't chase. He let the submissives come to him. That laid back style of domination was more what Dean craved.

He walked up to the cell, Bela stepping closer to him, speaking quietly. "I feel I should warn you, this one is a little… aggressive around other alphas."

Dean smirked. "You mean he's territorial."

The alpha behind the bars smiled, taking a couple steps toward Dean.

Bela shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Exactly. We acquired him from an agency—"

"An agency?" Dean turned his head toward Bela but kept his eyes on the alpha.

The alpha chuckled. "She means I used to fight for my food before they locked me up in here."

That shiver from moments ago reappeared, making Dean's entire body flush with heat. Alpha fighting rings used to be a big thing, right up until some of their fights went from being knock out matches to death matches. Dean's mouth went dry as he tore his eyes from the alpha's face.

Bela's eyes flicked between them quickly, her lips drawn into a tight line.

Dean looked back at the alpha, a decision made. "Open the door."

"Mr. Winchester—"

"I wasn't asking." Dean took a step back and looked at Bela expectantly.

She sighed and walked back to the middle of the hall, waving one of the guards forward. They unlocked the door and stepped back as quickly as they'd come in. Dean opened the door, still eyeing the alpha up and down as he entered the cell. The alpha was maybe an inch or two shorter than he was, wearing nothing but plain grey sweatpants. A noticeable bulge was forming in the front of said sweatpants, making Dean lick his lips. Normally these sorts of things were filled with negotiations and contracts, but then again, normally these things went through other families with alphas available. None of the ones on the market of high society interested Dean. They were all too small where he wanted, too mouthy, or just too… _alpha _in the worst stereotypical way.

This, though, this interested him. The alpha was quiet as Dean walked right up to him, maintaining eye contact. Dean pressed a hand to the alpha's chest, digging his fingers into the muscle there. He bit his lip when the muscle gave ever-so-slightly. Just enough for him to get good grip during a hard fuck. It was clear the alpha was restraining himself. Restraint was good. There were enough pissy knot-head douchebags in the world.

But, if Dean really wanted to make sure that the temperament and the body aligned to give him exactly what he wanted, he needed to check something else. A smirk lifted one side of his mouth as both of his hands reached for the waistband of the sweats. He pushed them down to the alpha's thighs, giving him a better view of the uncut, half-hard cock that was getting harder and harder the longer he stood here.

At the base of the shaft Dean could see very faint, light lines. Stretch marks from the knot. He let out a slow breath to keep from moaning outright. The alpha grinned at him, a little too cocky for his liking, but nothing he couldn't deal with. Dean reached forward and grabbed the alpha by the base of his cock, squeezing the limp knot firmly. The thing was probably bigger than his damn fist when it was popped.

The alpha was struggling to keep his blue eyes open, jaw grinding as he fought to keep still. Dean squeezed harder and the alpha's eyes snapped open, glowing white in the center. "Buy me before I bend you over my cot and fuck you raw."

Dean chuckled and let go, but didn't remove his hand. Instead he ventured lower, massaging the alpha's heavy balls. "You got a name?"

The alpha nodded, once again content with the actions of Dean's hand. "Benny."

"You're not just gonna kill any random alpha you see, are you? My dad's an alpha, and he'll want to meet you." Dean knelt down enough to grab Benny's pants and pull them back up.

Benny shook his head. "Not unless he throws the first punch."

Dean laughed softly, kneading Benny's cock through his pants. He leaned in and put his lips right on Benny's ear. "Then you're coming home with me, and I'm going to use your knot until it hurts to pop."

A low rumble shook Benny's chest as he nodded. Bela raised an eyebrow as they walked out, but said nothing.

Signing the papers only took minutes, but Dean used the opportunity to glean a little more information about his new alpha's reputation. Every guard in the room was twitchy to the point of almost shooting when Benny did something as simple as scratching his own stomach. Even Bela, who Dean knew to be calm and cool, couldn't hide that she was clearly nervous.

Dean punched his card number into Bela's computer. He looked over his shoulder at Benny, who was smirking at the guards. "Why do they act like they're gonna shoot you for yawning?"

Benny looked down at him, his smirk turning into a full smile. "I'm why they don't have alpha guards anymore."

Dean's eyebrows raised, a surprised chuckle shaking his shoulders as he nodded. "Good to know."

He turned back to Bela, smiling to her despite the thin line of her lips pursed in annoyance. Apparently she didn't find the incident as funny as Benny did. As soon as his card was approved they were out the door. Bela didn't try to hide the fact that she was rushing them, nor that she thought it would be smart to have Benny in shackles.

Benny squinted against the sunlight when they were outside, following Dean closely. He gave an appreciative whistle at Dean's baby, further confirming that they were going to get along just fine.

Ω

When they were home Dean gave Benny a short tour, letting him know the basics of the house's layout. Being shoved in a car with Benny had gone a long way to triggering his heat. The subtle warmth that been with him all day was starting to turn into full-body flashes. Sweat beaded along his hairline and rolled down his back.

Dean's bedroom was the last stop on their tour. Benny looked between Dean and the bed, a low growl building in his chest.

"Ah, ah, not so fast." Dean walked around Benny and opened the door to the attached bathroom. "You're showering first."

Benny rolled his eyes, but walked into the bathroom anyway. "Whatever you say, Sugar."

Dean ignored the petname and tossed Benny a clean towel. "Don't bother getting dressed. Hot water's on the left."

"Aye, aye." Benny stripped right there, not bothered in the slightest by the door being wide open.

Dean pushed it halfway shut and walked over to his bed. If he didn't close the door he was going to end up watching Benny cleaning himself. That could wait for another time. The water came on, the glass doors sliding as Benny got in.

Dean toed his boots and socks off, unbuckling his belt without even looking at it. An alpha locked up in a place like that, only other alphas and a few betas around for company, wasn't going to take long on a shower when there was an omega about to go into heat in the next room. His jeans and boxers were tossed into the bottom of his closet, followed quickly by his shirt. Steam started wafting out of the bathroom, carrying the scent of alpha with it. If he hadn't been on the verge of heat before, he definitely was now.

He debated with himself for a moment about putting on a pair of panties, but he was pretty sure if he did they'd just get ripped to scraps. Again, some other time. Instead, he crawled into bed, laying on top of the cool blankets. Just as he'd thought, the shower was done right as he was settling in. Barely more than two minutes.

Benny stepped out of the shower and opened the bathroom door, standing in the doorway with the towel in his hand. He didn't look away from Dean as he dried himself off. Dean smirked and spread his legs, one hand travelling down his chest and stomach, straight down to his cock, then lower. One finger easily sunk into his hole to the second knuckle.

The sound of the terry cloth ripping was all the warning Dean had before Benny practically leapt across the room and onto the bed. His large hands grabbed Dean by the hips and yanked him down until he could feel Benny's thickening cock laying in the crease of his hip. He laughed when Benny yanked his hands away and pinned them above his head, easily restraining Dean with one hand around both wrists.

The smile on Dean's face only got wider as Benny loomed over him, leaning in and shoving his nose to Dean's neck. Benny smelled better with all the dirt and sweat gone, nothing but the heavy, heady scent of clean alpha on his skin. Dean rubbed Benny's calves with his feet, trailing them up the alpha's muscular thighs until his legs were wrapped around Benny's hips. He could definitely get used to this whole growling thing Benny had going. Most alphas did it for show, to try and intimidate someone or turn them on. It sounded more natural than that for Benny, like he really did have enough testosterone running in his blood to keep his throat rattling until he was sunk knot-deep and tied with Dean.

Shit, how long was that thick knot gonna be popped? The background check only told Dean that Benny was clean and hadn't sired any children, not whether he'd had sex sometime in the last four years.

As Benny took deep breaths, pulling in more and more of his scent, it was looking like a resounding no. Benny's free hand rubbed up and down his side, his wrist rubbing along Dean's ribs and leaving a scent trail. Dean smiled and pushed his hips up to grind on Benny's cock. He liked that possessive flair in an alpha.

After another deep breath Benny seemed to get his fill of Dean's scent, switching to gently biting his way to Dean's ear. "How d'you want this?"

Dean shivered, legs going tighter around Benny's hips. Halfway to being in rut and he was still stopping to ask what Dean wanted. He licked his lips and thought for a moment, loving the scrape of Benny's beard against his jaw.

"Well, you did say you were gonna bend me over your cot and fuck me raw." Benny pulled back and looked down at him, eyes turned almost silver around his dilated pupils. Dean licked his lips again, more slowly this time, loving the way Benny's eyes tracked the movement. "No offense, but I like my own bed better than that shitty cot you had."

A slow smile spread across Benny's lips, he nodded. "I'm inclined to agree."

Dean pulled against Benny's hand, pleased when his wrists were quickly released. He cupped Benny's face and brought him into a kiss, surprised that Benny had apparently taken time in his shower to use some mouthwash. Benny chased his tongue, licking into Dean's mouth and biting at his lips. Slick was leaking from his hole, flashes of heat wrapping around his skin.

Dean broke the kiss and wiggled around until Benny went onto his knees, giving Dean enough room to grab a couple of pillows and roll over to lay with them supporting his hips. There was no way he was going to be able to keep himself on his hands and knees with a bear like Benny mounting him.

When he was settled he looked sidelong at Benny, raising an eyebrow and tilting his hips in silent invitation. Benny took it without being asked twice. His big hands were the first thing Dean felt, both of them a heavy weight as they rubbed up and down his back. The touch was gentle despite the pressure, forcing lingering tension out of Dean's body. He knelt behind Dean, using his own legs to push Dean's back together.

Benny used one hand to spread him open, then pushed two fingers into his dripping hole. Dean groaned, pushing back onto them eagerly. He squeezed Benny's fingers when they started pulling free, biting his own lip to keep from whining.

"Look at you, pretty, wet little thing. You need it?" Benny's voice was even lower, a rumble of rut sitting deep in the bass of it. Dean nodded, trying to spread his legs but unable with Benny's boxing them in. "S'alright, Sugar. I won't make us wait."

Benny tugged on the rim of his hole as he pulled his fingers out, making Dean gasp and clench on nothing. A second later Dean felt the thick head of Benny's cock sliding up and down the crack of his ass. He sighed and arched his back to expose himself further, earning him a pleased growl from Benny.

With his legs pressed together, Benny's cock felt bigger as it was pushed in. The only reason it was going in so easily at all was because Dean was in heat, dripping wet and easily stretched. He took deep breaths with every inch of Benny that sunk into him. His entire body was vibrating, a line of fire rolling down his back that started at the base of his neck and went all the way to his hole.

He grabbed at the sheets, then at his own hair, pulling on anything he could grab until Benny shifted and grabbed his hands again, threading their fingers together. The last few inches slid in smoothly, Dean's body soft and pliant for the alpha inside. Benny laid across his back, keeping just enough weight off of Dean so he could breathe.

The knot at the base of Benny's cock was already starting to throb and swell, and Dean couldn't help squeezing it and grinding back into it. Benny growled again, nipping at Dean's shoulder blade. All they could do for the first minute was grind, hips rolling but never coming apart. Then Benny pulled back, cock half out of Dean before he slammed back in.

Dean shouted, eyes rolling into his head. Why had he thought he could ever settle for toys when he was younger? Benny rolled his hips again, grinding in a slow circle and hitting every spot inside Dean that made him whine. The next thrust was just as hard, their hips smacking together and sending the headboard smacking against the wall.

After that Benny didn't stop and grind anymore, his cock was getting thicker with every thrust, throbbing from the fat head down to the swelling knot. He kept biting at Dean's neck and shoulders, their fingers still laced together above their heads. Sweat dripped down Dean's sides, his and Benny's both. The smell of alpha rut was getting thicker, almost drowning out the smell of his heat and fertility.

The knot was already catching, making each thrust that much harder. Dean squirmed, pulling his hands from Benny's and reaching back to grab at anything he could. He got Benny's head and neck, pulling until he felt the sting of a bite in the meat of his shoulder. It didn't break skin, but the combination of teeth and suction would leave one beautiful mark.

Benny grunted, snapping his hips and pulling out one last time, the knot almost large enough to lock them together. He took his mouth off of Dean's shoulder and held himself half out of Dean's body, shaking as he lifted his mouth to Dean's ear.

"Call me Alpha."

Dean moaned low and dirty, smiling as he obeyed. "Alpha."

Benny bit him again and thrust back in, the knot popping as soon as it was inside. Dean shouted, legs kicking against the sheets and nails clawing at Benny's shoulders.

His own cock was throbbing where it was pushed into his pillows. Fuck, fuck, the knot was fucking huge. Dean whined and twisted his hips around frantically, moving himself around on the knot and panting for breath he didn't feel like he was getting.

He sobbed and hissed. "Close, 'm close."

Benny pushed against his hips and sent him over, hole clenching and body falling lax with first heat wave euphoria. He laughed, his hands falling back down to the bed as his entire body sagged. Slick was dripping down his balls, some of Benny's come leaking out despite the fucking fist-sized knot.

Slow licks soothed the bites on his shoulders, Benny kissing his sweaty skin. Dean hummed appreciatively and tilted his head to the side.

Benny kissed behind his ear, then directly on the shell. Dean could feel him smiling as he spoke. "Glad you bought me?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm not letting you out of this bed."

Benny nuzzled his hairline, nodding in the same motion. "As long as you're gonna be in it, too."


End file.
